runouwcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Designer Contests
=Level Designer Contest= The Level Designer Contest, short LDC, is an event in the Runouw Forums where users make levels and judges decide which level is the best. =Rules= ---- *Your level MUST be made for the contest, from scratch. No level started before the contest will be allowed. *Your level must fit ONE of the themes AT LEAST. If it doesn't, you might get disqualified. *Level series are allowed, but have a maximum of 5 actual levels. The levels must all be related. *Collaborations between designers are allowed, but must be kept at a maximum of two people. *Please avoid or limit any profanity or anything that may shock younger players. How the levels get judged You can get a maximum of 20 points. *FUN: --/10 - Was the level fun to play, worth playing? Or was it boring at moments? Was there any story line that actually contributed to the mood of the level? Or did it ruin the very level? Was the platforming good? Was it too frustrating or too easy? *GRAPHICS: --/5 - Was everything looking like a goddamn painting from Van Gogh or was it messy? Was the tileset beautiful or is it actually hurtful (for the eyes)? Was there any cut-off? Does everything in the level go well together or are there penguins chilling out near a volcano? *OTHER: --/5 - You start with 3 points here, and points are added or reduced if any notable thing is good or bad in a level. Added points are mostly for original content, good music choices or the lack of loading time and/or in-game lag. Reduced points are for unfixed bugs, lag, loading time, bad music choice. Topics Every LDC has one topic which must be followed, along with it's vault thread starting by the 14th LDC. Here are all topics. #Hot and Cold (Is from the old forums, so there is no existing topic for it) #Bowser's New Castle #Desert Oasis #Halloween #Unfinished Level #Airship #Ruined Treasure #Garden #Runouw.com #Galaxy #2012 #Alternate Dimension #Beach #Pure Platformer #Earth and Sky #Musical Moods #Winter Wonderland #Freestyle #Death #All Things Mario #Cave / Story #Fire #Science #Jungle Forest #Hot and Cold II|Bowser's Newest Castle|Another Desert Oasis #Conflict # Water All Winners can be seen here. Mini-LDCs Sometimes, for holidays or other events, there are Mini Level Designer Contests. *Halloween 2010: Halloween *Winter 2010/2011: Winter/Christmas/Hanukkah *Halloween 2011: Halloween 2 *Halloween: 2012: Halloween *The 25quared Contest *The 25quared Carvery Contest *The Third 25quared Contest =Trivia= ---- *LDC #14 was the first to use a Level Vault for submitting levels. A Level Vault is a topic separate from the original LDC topic for level codes. Nothing else can be posted in it. *Suyo created the first LDC on the old forums as the "First Unofficial LDC", around the same time he became a mod. After this fact, and the fact that Niklawand Runouw approved of it, it became the First Official LDC. *The 2012 Halloween Mini-LDC had only 1 completed entry, made by MP3 Amplifier. She automatically won. *During the 8th LDC, Stoneheart submitted the first multipart entry. As a result, a rule was put into play restricting how far you are allowed to split your entry.